1. Description of Related Art
FIG. 8 is an outline outlook view of a digital camera. In the digital camera of the drawing, a cabinet 1 thereof includes an first opening 2 which a liquid crystal display (LCD) faces, and an second opening 3 which a lens barrel faces, and in taking an image, for example, an image displayed on the liquid crystal display is seen through the opening 2, further, an object of taking an image is seen through the opening 3.
FIG. 9 is a front view viewing a portion of forming the first opening 2 or the like from an inner side of the cabinet 1, FIG. 10 is a sectional in correspondence with a portion taken along a line X-X of FIG. 9, and FIG. 10 shows both of a liquid crystal display 4 and a lens barrel 5.
As is known by FIG. 10, a first dust excluding packing 6 substantially in a shape of a rectangular ring is interposed at a portion of overlapping a base edge portion 21 of the first opening 2 and the liquid crystal display 4 for preventing a situation in which there is a case in which dust at inside of the cabinet 1 invades a side of a display face 41 of the liquid crystal display 4 to adhere to deteriorate an image quality by the first dust excluding packing 6 and preventing also a situation in which there is a case in which outside dust invades the first opening 2 to adhere to the display face 41 of the liquid crystal display 4 to deteriorate the image quality by a transparent protecting plate 22 attached to the first opening 2. Further, a second dust excluding packing 7 substantially in a shape of a rectangular ring is interposed at a portion of overlapping a base edge portion 31 of the second opening 3 to prevent a situation in which dust at inside of the cabinet 1 is adhered to a peeping face 51 of the lens barrel 5 to fog the peeping face by the second dust excluding packing 7.
According to related arts, the structure of mounting LCD of a digital camera, there is proposed a technology of preventing dust from invading by restraining a clearance from being produced in accordance with warping a cabinet by devising a countermeasure of urging an LCD unit by a coil spring to thereby elastically press the cabinet when the LCD unit is brought into direct contact with the cabinet to be attached thereto (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-120350).
Further, in a field of an optical apparatus, there is also proposed a technology of preventing leakage of light by arranging a resin having a high light blocking property at a surrounding of a light adjusting sensor or the like when an outward mounted cabinet of a camera is provided with a light transmitting property (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-184671).